Finding The Right Partner
by Shouko Heart
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu but doesn't seem so sad. Mira becomes her big sister, instead of Erza and they go out on crazy missions. But, it seems with every mission, they bump into either Sting, Rogue, Lyon, Natsu, Jellal, Freed, Cobra, Rufus or Gray. Mira decides to play matchmaking. Lucy X ? T for cursing. OOC! Criminals like Cobra and etc. were freed. New chappie!
1. The Mission

Me: Hey!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy** Tail._

* * *

Lucy was drinking chocolate milkshake, just for a change. She seemed to like this more than strawberry now.

" Mira, this is so yummy!" Lucy grinned and started to sip her milkshake again.

" Why thank you, Lucy. Hey, don't you need to get ready for a mission with Erza and the others?" Mira giggled. Lucy's eyes widened and she was immediately running to the request board.

**WANTED**

**Help! Velveno got free and is robbing us of our stuff. Please send 5 mages to help here.**

**Reward: J1,000,000**

**Place: Deity Town**

**WANTED**

**Help! We need mages who specialize in cleaning. There are many rats here.**

**Reward: J500,000**

**Place: Squadom Town**

**WANTED**

**We need mages who can assist us with picking out outfits for our dates.**

**Reward: J200,000**

**Place: Strawberry Street, Magnolia**

The 3rd mission got Lucy's attention and she ran to Mira for the approval of her mission.

" Are you going with Erza and the others?" Mira asked. Lucy nodded and grinned.

" Of course! I'll be needing Gray's ice for the design, as well as Natsu's flames. And, I can count on Erza to help me make the dresses for the girls who made this request." Lucy answered. And as if by cue, Team Natsu and Lisanna busted through the doors. Natsu walked towards Lucy and said,

" Lucy, I'm taking you off Team Natsu. Lisanna wants to spend time with us." Natsu grinned and turned back to the new Team Natsu.

Mira watched in horror. She never figured that a dense idiot was that dense to hurt others' feelings. She looked at Lucy, she was smiling sadly.

" Lucy, are you okay?" Mira asked.

" Hm. I guess I'm going on this mission by myself, huh?" Lucy grinned.

" No. I won't allow you, Lucy. If you're going, of course, I'm gonna go to make sure you're gonna be alright, even if this is the most easiest mission in the whole universe." Mira declared. Lucy pouted but nodded, she knew Mira would just threaten her to keep her by Lucy's side.

" Alright, Mira." Lucy smiled and took off with Mira for the mission.

Few Minutes Later…

Makarov was feeling thirsty after filing documents so he went down to get a drink from Mira. But, he saw the bar was completely empty.

" Huh?" Makarov then turned into a giant with a depressing and scary aura and red eyes that were glowing.

" ALRIGHT, YOU BRATS, WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING MIRAJANE?!" he roared. The guild started to panic and it led to a big fight.

* * *

Me: Review, please.


	2. Meeting Him On The Way

Me: So, I see many liked this story. I checked the reviews and saw that many voted for Jellal, Rogue and a few for Sting. That's good.

Mira: Lucy, get ready for a fine taste of my Matchmaking!

Lucy: I'd rather die!

Mira: Tell me, Lucy. Choose- Rogue or Jellal?

Lucy: ...

*SILENCE*

Mira: Well...?

Lucy: ... I'll answer that next time...?

Mira: Fine, but I'd better hear it. *pouts*

Lucy: ... Maybe...?

Mira: *shrugs* Good enough.

Lucy: Yes! _**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

Time Skip-Walk to the House for the Mission

Lucy and Mira were both giggling because of some 'handsome' guy who passed by their way. Both of them thought that the guy looked "hot".

" Mira, he looked so familiar." Lucy smiled.

" In what way, Lucy? Did you see him in your dreams, perhaps?" Mira teased. Lucy blushed and shook her head.

" Stop teasing, Mira!" Lucy shouted. The black haired guy earlier looked at her suspiciously before shrugging and soon continuing to make his way to the other direction. Lucy noticed.

" Mira, did you see that?" she said. Mira looked at her and raised a brow.

" See what?" Mira smirked and crossed her arms. " You're giving your whole attention to the guy."

" T-that wasn't it, Mira!"

" Then what was it?"

" …Did you see him look at us…?" Lucy blushed before laughing nervously.

" You llliiikkkeee him!" Mira giggled.

" No, I don't." Lucy turned away.

" Well, anyway, let's hurry. We might-" Mira was cut off when Lucy tripped on a rock. " Lucy!"

Lucy was caught by the black haired guy earlier. Lucy looked at him. Soon, she was looking at his features. He had crimson eyes and like earlier, he had black hair. He also had pail skin and a blank face.

" You should be careful." he said before walking away.

" Wasn't that…?" Mira gasped. " That was Rogue-san!"

" WHAT?!" Lucy started blushing crazy and ran to thank Rogue. She caught up to him after a few minutes and greeted the latter.

" Hello, Rogue-san." Lucy said.

" Hm." Rogue nodded.

" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have Sting by your side?" Lucy asked. Rogue answered her question.

" Sting and I were at the market. I left him because he took so long." Rogue explained.

" Well, it's expected. He's a Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayers have big appetites." Lucy sweat dropped.

" Then, why don't I have a big appetite?" Rogue asked and raised a brow.

" 'Cause you're normal. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for catching me when I tripped. Bye!" Lucy kissed Rogue on his left cheek, waved and ran away to Mira.

She thought no one saw her when she kissed Rogue on the cheek. But, our favorite Matchmaking Demon saw everything from a bush and fangirled at the sight.

" Just you see, Lucy. You'll be getting a boyfriend sooner than later because of my Matchmaking." Mira giggled before running back to the place Lucy was waiting.

" Where were you, Mira?" Lucy panted.

" I just saw a short romantic scene with a crowd." Mira half-lied and half-said the truth. She did see a romantic scene, Lucy kissing Rogue on the cheek. The only lie was she was watching with a crowd, only she saw the scene.

* * *

Me: I'll continue this as much as I can!

Lucy: "There's GONNA BE a POLL on MY PROFILE" says Daphne.

Mira: Yup!

Lucy: That's... bad for me...

Me: Because it's a poll about who Lucy will be main paired with! Bwahahaha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Mira: Time to Matchmake!

Me: I'll join you, Mira!

All except Lucy, who fainted: BYE! We're gonna matchmake now!


	3. Attention To Readers

**If you are an Author and are interested to be part of a Community, YOU ARE WELCOME to PM me so you can be a staff for my community, Non-Canon Fans Assemble! .**

**But, there are strict rules:**

**WARNING: If you violate a rule, you shall be removed from the community but will be accepted once again if you have learned your lesson.**

**1) No Rated M stories should be posted.**

**2) Always make sure to be on good terms with other staffs.**

**3) To everyone, if you DARE to insult or bully EmotionlessGirl291, my BFF, I will be forced to lecture you!**

**4) You are to report to me if you found a hater. I will block him/her.**

**5) ANYONE who is a NON-CANON SHIPPER is WELCOME in my community.**

**~END OF RULES~**

**Okay, here are the requirements for joining my community:**

**You must at least have one of the requirements:**

**1) You have created a Romantic Fairy Tail Non-Canon story.**

**2) You have 5 stories.**

**3) You are funny.**

**4) You are creative.**

**5) You are fun.**

**6) You are friendly and easily get along with people.**

**7) You are not much of a hater.**

**8) You hate the Canon pairings of Fairy Tail, except GaLe and RoWen.**

**9) You love my stories.**

**10) You haven't insulted me or my stories.**

**Thank you, that's all.**


	4. Announcement! Please Read! Pairings!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I decided to close the poll for the pairings! So, that means review votes are the only ones allowed now! So, NO VOTING IN POLLS ANYMORE, ONLY REVIEW VOTES!**

**Here are the results for the poll:**

**1) Jellal Fernandez**

**2) Rogue Cheney**

**3) Lyon Vastia**

**4) Sting Eucliffe**

**5) Gray Fullbuster**

**6) Natsu Dragneel**

**So, I'm declaring the winners of poll, the 1****st****-3****rd**** place, the winners! So, they're gonna be the main pairings for Lucy! Yey! Please, no insulting Lyon. He might like Juvia, but we need to accept him. I really would like him to be popular! T^T**

**Thanks! BYEEE!**


	5. After The Mission: Why THEM!

Me: My brain is burning! Sorry for not updating for A MONTH! Please forgive me! I'll make a longer one next time!

Mira: **VOTE WISELY~!**

Lucy: You're dangerous, Mira.

Rogue: Says the girl who has attracted so much boys. (Lucy gulps)

Lucy: Really? I would've never guessed.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. RoLu/RoOC (someone's) and JeLu would happen if I did.**_

* * *

Lucy and Mira continued their little adventure. Mira giggled half of the way to their mission's venue while Lucy just sweat dropped and laughed nervously at her. They reached the place and knocked.

Two girls answered the door. One had pink hair and black eyes while the other one had raven hair and blue eyes. To Lucy and Mira, they were a lot like Natsu and Gray's sisters or female figures.

"I'm Natasha Aroyuki. This is my fraternal twin, Zhen Aroyuki." the pink haired girl said.

'That tops it.' Lucy and Mira thought.

"So, what are we gonna help with?" Mira asked.

"Make-up, clothes, shoes." Zhen briefly answered.

"She isn't really a fan of a huge conversation so she explains it like that." Natasha laughed nervously.

"Shut up, Natasha. Shape up." Zhen said. Natasha pouted and crossed her arms.

"Please help us." Natasha bowed her head. Lucy and Mira smiled and nodded.

"LET'S DO THIS!" they all shouted, excluding Zhen who rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one who got us in a date so I won't go. Only Natasha should go." Zhen said.

"Zhen, don't be so difficult! I'm doing this for your sake! I don't want you to be alone forever!" Natasha crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure you don't want me to be together with a man I don't know either, right? So stop doing this." Zhen closed her eyes.

"Please, Zhen!" Natasha gave her her best puppy eyes. Zhen looked at her and sighed in defeat.

"… Fine…" she said. Natasha cheered and Lucy and Mira rushed to give the girls the best look.

After The Mission~

Lucy and Mira threw themselves on a nearby bench. They had both given their all in making Natasha and Zhen beautiful for their dates. The fraternal twins left 30 minutes earlier after giving Lucy and Mira the reward.

"Who would've guessed that Zhen could make make-up a weapon…?" Lucy panted.

"I don't even know how she did it. She just opened it and rolled the lipstick to the top by using the bottom of the lipstick and… BAM! She threw it on Natasha." Mira said.

"Good thing she missed. The lipstick hit the wall as if it were a knife." Lucy giggled.

"I told you I should come." Mira smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. But, you just wanted to cheer me up, right? I wasn't upset because I knew Natsu likes Lisanna and well… I'm just… a replacement of some sort. But, I don't resemble to Lisanna, not even a bit…" Lucy sighed at remembering Natsu, "I hate him… I'm sure Gray and Erza didn't even have a say. Only they decided… Selfish bastard… Selfish bitch…"

"Calm down, Lucy. I get it." Mira hugged her, "It's night but we better get to the guild."

"Eh? I thought women are not supposed to wander in the middle of the streets at night alone…" Lucy said.

"Who said it's just us?" Mira smirked, "I'm sure your suitors are here. For example… THERE!" Mira exclaimed and pointed to a bush.

"Natsu, Sting, Gray, we know you're there~!" she squealed. Lucy knew this was when she was gonna get paired so she squeaked.

"Mira, I'm sure they're not there." Lucy faked a smile.

Natsu tsk-ed and showed himself to Mira and Lucy. He had a tree hat/helmet on his head and Happy was on his right.

"NATSU?! I thought you were with precious Lisanna." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Eh… I got bored and saw you two take a mission." he crossed his arms and Happy stifled a laugh, "Natsu was muttering about how cute Lucy was when she panted."

Lucy turned away, "Hmph! No thank you!"

Sting appeared beside a lamppost, "Thanks for blowing my cover, fairy." he rolled his eyes.

"No problem, Sting." Mira giggled.

"Ne, Mira, are they total stalkers or what?!" Lucy whispered.

"Where's Gray?" Mira stifled a laugh.

"Right here." Gray sighed. He was standing next to a ice motorcycle, "Mira!"

"Lucy, many men really love you." Mira whispered. Lucy whispered back, "It's just a few, Mira."

"But I can still pair you. I vote Rogue and… Lyon… Go melt their cold hearts…!" Mira whispered. Lucy whispered back, "Eh?! W-what do you mean, Mira...? Whatever…"

"Lucy, this is for you." Gray gave Lucy an ice rose.

Sting snorted, "Great gift, loser." Lucy glared at him, "At least he's nice and considerate. Thank you, Gray." Lucy hugged Gray.

Natsu pouted, "If I had known you'd give a hug to whoever gave you present, I would've gave you a whole sakura tree."

"I would've denied it anyway. I hate your gifts." Lucy laughed nervously and ran away to her apartment, "See you guys tomorrow!"

Mira smiled at the boys, "She definitely digs Sting and Gray. Natsu, you could use a bit support… Anyway, see you tomorrow!" she too ran away, to the Strauss' Residence.

* * *

Me: See you soon! **Drop a review! Rogue-kun, SPECIAL MOVE FOR EVERY FANGIRL PLEASE!**

**Rogue: *cute smile and moe flowers fall down and have a matching background* Leave a review of your love for me...**

Me: *almost dying* I'm a fangirl of some stuff and I'm dying because of Rogue-kun! Rogue-kun, *nosebleed* Too killer... *faints*


	6. Even In The Guild --

Me: I wish I was a famous author! T^T

Lucy: Spare the drama!

Mira: Don't pick on my fellow fan girls, Lucy! You'll be hearing from us if you do!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. RoLu and JeLu would happen if I did._**

* * *

** The Next Day**

Lucy woke up in her sofa. She wondered why but quickly remembered yesterday's events. She ran to her bathroom after grabbing clothes and took a shower.

'_A shower is better than a bath today.' _Lucy thought.

"I wonder where the boys are-? I am I even thinking about them?! Lucy, you're losing yourself." Lucy said and put on her clothes.

She was wearing a white blouse with jeans and brown boots. She put on her diamond necklace and went to Fairy Tail.

"Ohayou, minna!" Lucy greeted and the FT members except Natsu and Lisanna, who were by the looks of it flirting, greeted back as well.

Erza and Gray ran to her, "Lucy, we didn't know Natsu was gonna kick you out of the team! Please forgive us!"

Lucy looked at them, straight in the eyes and they didn't budge. She smiled, "Alright. I forgive you."

"Really? Thank you, Lucy!" they gave her a hug and the 3 of them went to the bar. **[A/N: I forgot what it's called so please forgive me for using this term! It feels weird to call it a bar!]**

"Lucy!" Mira smiled but inside, she had red glowing eyes, sharp teeth that were formed in a devious grin and her hair was flowing from all directions. There was a demonic aura around her. **[A/N: I can imagine it! I can't believe I'm going along as I write!]**

"H-hi, Mira." Lucy stuttered as Mira kept smiling, "How was your day?"

Mira giggled, "It's just getting better."

"Hey Mira, can I have my shaved ice now?" Gray asked. Mira nodded, "Sure, Gray."

She gave him his shaved ice while she gave Erza a cherry flavored cake and a strawberry cheese cake. **[A/N: This is making me hungry.]**

"Thanks, Mira." Gray started to eat his shaved ice.

"Thank you, Mira." Erza said and grabbed a fork, "Itadakimasu." she dug in.

"Mira, can I have my chocolate milkshake now?" Lucy pouted. Mira giggled again and gave her a chocolate milkshake.

Erza and Gray looked VERY shocked, "You drink chocolate milkshake now?!"

Lucy shrugged, "It's better than strawberry. Strawberry reminds me of bitter memories even though it's sweet."

"Lucy, we're really sorry. We should've been there for you." Erza said, "You can hit me in the face."

"N-no need for that, Erza. Besides, it wasn't that bad. Mira was there, Natasha and Zhen were also there." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Natsu, Gray and Sting were also there~!" Mira chimed in and Lucy flinched.

"NATSU AND GRAY WERE THERE?" Erza asked, a murderous aura was now covering her, "Gray, Natsu, why didn't you tell me?"

Natsu stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Erza like he was a cute and innocent child, "I-I was planning to… Sooner or later…"

"Don't you play innocent, Natsu~. Remember, I caught you~!" Mira started laughing like crazy.

"No we didn't, Mira. It was a cat, remember?" Lucy asked, clearly worried Erza would go berserk.

"Huh? I suppose the one who gave you an ice rose was a cat as well, Lucy?" Mira sighed and crossed her arms, "Lucy, if you ever have kids, please don't lie to them when they ask you how you met their father… And please tell me the truth… WHO DO YOU LIKE?!"

All the guild members quickly turned to them, interested in the subject. Levy stood up.

"Lu-chan likes-" Wendy covered Levy's mouth.

"WHO DOES SHE LIKE, LEVY?!" Mira shouted.

"LU-CHAN LIKES-" Wendy and Lisanna covered her mouth. Lisanna winked at Lucy and Lucy mentally thanked God that Lisanna was her friend.

"Who does Lucy like?" Erza asked.

"LU-CHAN LIKES-" Wendy, Lisanna and Juvia covered her mouth.

"WHO DOES LUCY LIKE?!" Erza raised her voice.

"LU-CHAN LIKES-"

"ME!" a couple of boys shouted. Those boys were…

"Lyon-sama?!" Juvia shouted in disbelief.

"Natsu?!" Lisanna shouted.

"Gray?!" Erza shouted. She still couldn't believe it.

"JELLAL?!" Mira shouted.

"Sting?!" Levy shouted.

"ROGUE-SAN?!" Wendy gasped and almost every girl in Fairy Tail squealed.

"My, my… What a love heptagon." Mira sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Lucy, how'd you pick them up?" a very drunk Cana asked.

"It just takes practice, Cana." Mira giggled.

"Practice? W-what do you mean, Mira?! I didn't even do anything!" Lucy said, waving her hands off.

"Yes you did." Sting said, holding her close. The girls squealed and Mira took a picture.

"You became too lovable and cute." Rogue whispered in her ear, making her seem like a walking tomato.

"E-eh? I did no such thing!" the walking tomato, Lucy said. Her whole body was going red.

"Hey Lucy, want me to cool you down?" Gray whispered, putting a hand on her waist and cooling her down.

"Or do you want me to burn you to a crisp?" Natsu said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That came off wrong." everyone sweat dropped.

"Lu-chan's burning~!" Levy sang and giggled. The others except Lucy joined in, "Lu-chan's burning~, Lu-chan's burning~, Lu-chan's burning~!"

"S-stop!" Lucy said, covering her ears.

"Don't cry, kitty." Lyon said, putting her on his lap.

"Hey, don't touch Lucy." Jellal stole Lucy away.

"I'm not crying!" Lucy pouted. **[A/N: Why does Lucy seem like a spoiled brat sometimes? NO OFFENSE! Wait, just a moment please… Who would you pick as the main heroine? Lucy or Erza? GO LUCY!]**

"Minna, let's vote on who will Lucy end up with!" Mira shouted and gave everyone a piece of paper. They wrote either Rogue's, Lyon's, Gray's, Sting's, Natsu's(UNLIKELY) or Jellal's(I don't think Erza will).

"1st place is Rogue~!" some of the guild members cheered, "2nd place is Jellal~!" some cheered again, "3rd place is Lyon~!" some cheered.

"I want to go home!" Lucy cried.

"Alright. You can go home after a date with one of these lucky guys!" Cana said and Fairy Tail smirked.

Mira picked up a ball from a bowl, "You get to date with-"

* * *

Me: I'm sorry I did a cliffhanger! Please forgive me! I just wanted everyone to freak out and be all like, _'WTF?! Update freakin' right now, woman!'_

Mira: Please forgive her! She wanted people to be on the edge of their seats! She hopes she did a good job!

Lucy: Review this!


	7. New Rivals

People, I'm adding Cobra, Freed and Rufus into the formula(fight for Lucy)~! They'll somehow appear so be prepared~!

**Suggestion from: RowdyRuff Girl Raven Cross**

_**Thank you for the suggestion~!**_

**P.S. No more suggestion, please.**


	8. Date With HIM

Me: New update!

Kotone: Oh joy.

Aoi: JOY~! UPDATE The Twins And The Dragon Duo too!

Me: Hai hai.

Aoi: Hey hey.

Kotone: Hoi hoi.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. RoKo and JeLu would happen if I did.**_

Kotone: *slightly blushes* Go on.

* * *

"**JELLAL?!**" Mira choked out and Erza fainted.

"Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"Yes!" Jellal fist pumped and the other boys groaned, "No!"

"Where should we go?" Jellal asked and everybody face palmed.

"How about… the beach!" Mira grinned and Jellal nodded. He started dragging Lucy to the nearest beach.

**($.$ Nearest Beach $.$)**

Lucy started floating on the sea. She sighed in relief and thought _'happy thoughts'_ until… Jellal splashed her with water. She gasped and she started sinking but luckily, Jellal caught her.

"Jerk move." Lucy glared at Jellal.

"Sorry… I just wanted to get your attention." Jellal smiled sheepishly.

"You definitely got it." Lucy smirked and splashed Jellal. Jellal gasped then smirked. They started splashing each other with water.

**(^.^ Near The Nearest Beach ^.^)**

"Jellal and Lucy are now splashing each other." Mira announced as she viewed the _pair _using the binoculars. Some of the Fairy Tail members smirked and some squealed.

"Do you think Jellal is gonna win?" Laki asked and pushed her glasses up.

"Erza will kill him and Lucy." Macao said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Erza shrugged and everybody except Mira shuddered.

"I think Stingy is gonna win." said a very drunk Cana.

"I don't know. Rogue _is _a good opponent." Warren said and everybody sighed.

"Let's bet…?" they all said and put their money on the ground, "You're on!"

**($.$ Nearest Beach $.$)**

Lucy gasped as Jellal nearly drowned her. She suddenly broke down, faking the tears. Jellal's eyes widened and he started comforting Lucy.

"S-sorry! I was j-just playing! I promise I won't try to drown you again!" Jellal shouted and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay… But promise me this, please." Lucy said and smirked in her head.

"What is it, Lucy?" Jellal gently asked.

"You…" Lucy slowly got up, "won't fall for my tricks again!" she laughed and tackled Jellal into the sea.

They both fell on the rocky waters, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Slowly, they got up. They went to shore and sat down, watching the sunset.

Lucy sat down in between Jellal's legs and Jellal hugged her tightly. _'It's fun when you're with someone you can trust… I wish this moment would last forever. There would be no due date stopping us…' _they silently thought and chuckled.

"You know Jellal, you're pretty fun being with. Thanks for the great date." Lucy smiled at Jellal and he returned it.

"It would be better if I got a kiss." Jellal said and Lucy snorted.

She kissed Jellal's cheek and they looked at the sun again, eyes slightly hurting from the remaining sunlight.

"Time goes by fast." Jellal frowned and Lucy nodded.

"Hey Jellal, do you know Kiss N' Tell by Kesha?" Lucy asked and Jellal nodded.

"What about it?" he asked and Lucy frowned.

"I've gone through that stuff before… I get the message of the song." Lucy sighed, "He was a real jerk. I think he's in Hell now."

"The guy... died?" Jellal asked, slightly shaking in fear.

"Nope. He's really in Hell now. He was the Demon King's son, Jellal." Lucy giggled and Jellal almost smacked himself in the head.

"Lucy, is it alright with you that we're fighting over you?" Jellal suddenly asked.

"Huh? O-of course not. I don't want my friends fighting." Lucy smiled sadly, "Especially when it's over something."

"Lucy, you're such a goody-goody." Jellal smirked and ruffled Lucy's hair.

"It's a gift." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Jellal shrugged it off and took Lucy's hands in his, "You're my only one."

"J-Jellal?" Lucy blushed and looked away.

"What is it?" Jellal asked. Lucy shook her head and smiled, "N-nothing."

"Lucy, would you be mine?" Jellal blurted out and he covered his mouth, blushing.

**(^.^ Near The Nearest Beach ^.^)**

Mira squealed and the FT members who voted for Jellal smirked, "Told you."

"Jellal's the perfect guy for Lucy." Laki said and nodded in approval.

"No way. Gray, don't you dare lose." Erza started praying.

"Stingy, I bet all my alcohol money on you so don't lose~!" Cana giggled and started singing.

"Rogue, stop this, dude!" Warren whispered. The other FT members just watched the scene roll on and listened to Laki, Erza, Cana and Warren's rambles.

**($.$ Nearest Beach $.$)**

"U-um…" Lucy was _completely _speechless. She looked at Jellal, then their hands and then the beach.

"I-I…" Lucy blushed and Jellal frowned.

"I understand. You don't like me, do you?" Jellal said and slowly got up but… was stopped when Lucy held his hand.

"C-can I think about it?" Lucy asked and Jellal hugged her.

"Of course, my Lucy." Jellal said and kissed her cheek. He smiled and they walked to her apartment.

**(^.^ Near The Nearest Beach ^.^)**

"All in a day's work." Mira yawned and walked away. The other FT members smiled at each other and went home all together.

* * *

Mira sighed and Lisanna gave her a bowl to pick the guy who will date Lucy next. She picked, "Sting…? Okay…" she smirked and went into the kitchen.

'_Lucy, just you wait.' _she thought and prepared the Strauss' dinner.

* * *

Me: Did you enjoy the JeLu festival? I've decided who Lucy would end up with... You won't be sssooo disappointed.

Rogue: I'm gonna end up with _her? _*points to BLANK*

Me: Hai hai.

Kotone: What?

Lucy: I'm gonna end up with _him? _*points to BLANK*

Me: Hey hey.

Lucy: What a big surprise.

Juvia: A big surprise indeed...

Erza: *faints again*

Kotone: Review.

Aoi: And LOVE!


End file.
